The Dragon Of Great Britain
by fabriciocl
Summary: An 18 year old science and technology lover named fabricio wants to record his name in the story, but is absorbed by a strange portal and takes him to the potter's house on the day of voldemort's death but as a baby again, appearing from that moment he will try to record his name in the history of that new world. HAREM, SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm sorry I haven't published for a long time but I've been busy because I felt that reading the story was missing. I know that I still don't know how to write it since I'm just a fanatic who wants to write his own story but I decided to structure the story and rewrote it.

It's one of my first stories. I'll have plenty of mistakes, but I hope you'll bear with me.

This story will be in Spanish and English but I will translate it into English through an application so I'm sorry if it has inconsistencies

Thank you very much for your time.

Fabricio.-Hello / speaking

Fabricio.-(hello).-/ thinking

Well, thank you for reading my story and see you next time.

Chapter 1: An unexpected journey.

It was an excellent day, it was sunny with a pleasant climate, few clouds flying over the sky, the perfect weather for people to go out and have fun with their family. It was a perfect day to be outdoors but not for young Fabricio working in the darkness of his laboratory.

Fabricio.(When I was 14 years old strange plans and construction methods that I did not know began to hover in my dreams and daily thoughts every plan and material that I managed to visualize were recorded in my mind as if they were burned in my brain after weeks of going crazy I simply accepted these thoughts and began to write them down for later study, at first they were meaningless pieces of metal connections, calculations but meaningless at that time, With time I studied to understand this, I made a lot more effort than the others 10 years later I was catalogued as the genius of the century. At the age of 17 I already had 4 masters degrees in physics, engineering, medicine, mechanics, and these helped me decipher these strange plans that turned out to be the instructions for a machine that could help me travel between worlds just a few months later I managed to build it. / someone shouts interrupting /.

.?. Fabricio come up here please you've been working on that trinket for 4 years and you keep saying it's almost ready better come up and help me adjust the quantum engine - I shout from my office/laboratory door

Fabricio: I'm coming, Miguel, but it's almost ready, just a few touches. I said I was happy to almost finish the machine.

Miguel - that's what you said yesterday, the day before yesterday and last week - he said in an ironic tone.

Fabricio. Okay, I know I said it before, but now it's final.

Miguel: so if you are almost ready you can do it later, better help me to calibrate the motor the inverters are almost there and I don't want anything to fail," said Miguel with a sarcastic tone at the beginning.

Fabricio. - Okay, I'll help you in a moment. - I'm tired of talking

Fabricio. - (ok let's go back to where I left off).

Fabricio.(now at the age of 17 in front of me lay a briefcase with various mechanisms, ducts and electronics with a compartment where I could put a few books, in this deposit it was full of books of science fiction which I would use to lose my time in those worlds to which I would travel according to the plans said that the machine would manage to create a break in the space and time leaving open for a few seconds a crack allowing me to enter and to travel in the sea of the multiverse only something was needed but my thoughts did not show the piece that would manage to create such magnitude of energy to create that break, only our quantum motor would achieve the sufficient amount of energy which takes me to think that...).-

Miguel: Fabri the investors will be here in 5 hours help me to make everything work correctly and without any mistakes. - he yelled at me in a serious tone

Fabricio - ok, ok I'm coming (mental note to continue with the search for new sources of compatible energy) - I thought as I left the lab/office and walked through long white corridors to two metal doors 30 centimeters wide when I crossed them there was a room 5 meters by 5 meters in which there was a large glass window in front and you looked at a large engineering construction of more than 300 meters - but Miguel that adjustment needs a week to finish and everything works properly - talk seeing the floor with fatigue

Miguel: Two days ago the central reactor had a plasma leak and none of the engineers found the leak so we have to find it and seal the leak.

Fabricio, in which sector is the biggest fluctuation, I told him already resigned

Miguel, sector 43 inside the reactor almost in the nucleus presents an almost minimal fluctuation but that could be fatal.

Fabricio. - Sigh ok must be something we don't squeeze well just give me my tool case. - I told him like it was nothing.

Miguel: Thank you, now where exactly is it because I always get confused with that trinket of yours.

Fabricio.- He's on the back table in the corner near the files - I told him as he walked away to my office/laboratory. - (mental note label tool case to differentiate it from the case for travelling between worlds).

While I was waiting I just watched from the window, Miguel and I had been working on a clean energy engine that would sustain a whole country without polluting, it was a machine that occupied almost 500 square meters this would revolutionize the world and save us from global pollution generated to get electricity this would be my legacy before I leave.

Miguel, here he is, he told me he looked nervous but I didn't care.

Fabricio. - Well you said sector 43, I'll be right back, you check the fluctuation levels from here I'll turn on my communicator.

Miguel. - You know how to get there right.

Fabricio: Of course, if I designed it, no? -

Miguel, we designed," he said, squinting and looking seriously at me.

Fabricio, a certain hahaha, laughed nervously as he scratched my neck. - (It must only be a loose valve to stop my work when he can do it himself).

I go down some stairs at the side of the control room, walking through pipes and machinery after about 15 minutes I reach a gate of the reactor and see the number above it sector 43 is where the energy is channeled and distributed through the output lines when I arrive I just observe around is a large solid metal room with several pipes and distribution connections and a large copper pillar in the central part, I turn my head to look for the leak in the center where the pillar is connected to the feed valves a small nut had fallen off, which caused the base to be a little crooked and a little bit of plasma to come out, nothing important.

Fabricio. - I told you Miguel was just a little nut. - Talk on the intercom

Intercom - OK, set it up, the system will show the data when you put it in place.

After listening to him, I open the case and find my briefcase traveling between worlds,

Fabricio.-There is.-Exhalo with irony.

Fabricio. - Again, you were wrong, Miguel.

I started looking for a wrench to tighten the nut in my pockets

Fabricio. - (very clever Fabricio if you look in your pockets a key will appear magically)

As I reach into my back pocket I find a perfect wrench for the nut.

Fabricio. - Well I don't know how you got there but you'll serve me. - I talked to myself while I was tightening the nut

When I tightened the nut the plasma stopped leaking but the reactor door closed and the engine started to run.

Fabricio.-ohm miguel opens the door apparently the engine started when sealing the leak.-speak nervously over the intercom because the engine was starting.

"but I didn't get any answer, I repeated it but no answer again.

Fabricio.-Miguel change, open the door the engine is about to start open the door please migueleeeee.-Cries out in desperation.

"The engine started to start and you could hear the ignition phase and I was completely desperate.

Fabricio.-Miguel, Miguel, please open the door, you know I can't open it from the inside," I said nervously and with a half smile, about to lose hope.

The engine began to let the plasma flow through the copper pillar to spin in it and condense into pure electrical energy it looked like a small whip spinning in the pillar growing more and more the reactor began to heat up because of the energy spinning at high power the energy fluctuated and the whip reached me just managed to spin me a little and only burned my arm my arm was left without movement and I felt a great stabbing pain I did not want to turn my head to see it because I knew that it would only make me more desperate, Even with that thought I turned to see it my arm was completely burned the muscle in the open and a little bit of bone in sight there was no bleeding thanks to the plasma cauterized everything at once I bent down at once not to receive the second whiplash of energy, I did not know what to do I was one minute away from dying completely the reactor would fill up with energy and this would melt me completely now even if Miguel tried to open the door I could not do it since I programmed it.

I laugh sadly already resigned to my sad end

I open my briefcase and take a picture of my family and me in the center of them all. It seemed like the last thing I would ever see in my life, the energy started to fill up the area and my skin started to burn like a demon, my eyes burned but I could still see the briefcase melting and merging with my arm, it didn't hurt anymore, all my nerves were burned.

Fabricio. - Sorry I didn't say goodbye. -I spoke while the photograph was burning and disappeared in my hands, a tear came out of my eye and the briefcase evaporated in an instant. It started to glow, I only had to press the button, it had already gone far and there were only about 20 seconds left for the reactor to fill up completely.

After what seemed like hours of sleep I woke up and found myself in a totally dark space. In an instant everything began to light up with strange threads of energy of different colors from blue, red and white, an instant close to what I thought I found, a strange green thread appeared, it was completely dark green and shone intensely when I was close to my position, I tried to touch it, but the instant I tried to touch it, it broke and disappeared, creating a strange hole that ended up absorbing me.

/

It was a cold night in a distant valley in the west in England everything seemed quiet no soul was walking through the streets of the godric valley everything seemed quiet and serene but suddenly a great rumble was heard in a small two-storey house in the center of the valley the house was picturesque but there were loud rumbles and flashes coming out of the windows suddenly the windows just as the door was broken into hundreds of pieces inside the house everything was destroyed pieces of furniture thrown on the floor as well as holes in the walls in the center of the room you could see 2 people one standing stepping on the face of the second one lying on the floor the person standing was covered by a black capped gown you could not see any more details, The person on the floor was a thin person wearing a white shirt with a checkered vest and brown pants.

.?. You dirty blood traitor, you should be glad that you are still alive after fighting me.

.?. Let me go, damn it, soon the order will come and you won't be able to beat them.

.?. Foolish and dirty james potter, you know the order will not be able to stop what I came to do today you will only live to remember how I killed your son and you could not do anything to stop me, you will suffer the rest of your life for trying to defy the greatest dark wizard of all time lord voldemort.

James. I won't fucking allow it. Desperate cry

Voldemort.-desmaius.-pointing his wand at James quickly throws a beam of blue light.

After stunning James Voldemort he just pulled his foot out of James' face and started to climb the stairs to the bedrooms. He walked down a narrow corridor and when he stood in front of the last door in the corridor he pointed his wand at it a strange ray of light came out of the piece of wood and hit the door and blew it into a thousand pieces and it just disappeared.

Stay away from my son Voldemort, over my dead body you touch a hair of Harry's," cried a thin woman with half red hair and beautiful emerald eyes who had a little 1-year-old boy with black hair and emerald eyes on her back just like her.

Voldemort. - Stupid dirty blood nothing can stop me from killing that stupid kid and you can't do anything.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the redheaded woman and only said one sentence - Avada kedavra - Lily jumped up to receive the curse while whispering something but about to hit the spell on her chest a strange crack opened up between her and the dark lord the spell hit with the crack bouncing the spell and hitting the dark lord killing him instantly but the light managed to hit Harry creating a strange lightning scar and leaving him in the realm of dreams.

A big crack opened up between Voldemort's body and Lily looking at the body and a little baby boy Harry's age landed covered by a blue blanket in the center of the room.

Sigh, sigh, sigh what just happened. -He came to pick up the little baby that had appeared out of nowhere

And you who are little as you got here where your parents will be but it seems you saved us from a big little problem, how beautiful little you are and you have beautiful eyes just like me hehehe let's see," he said touching a little label on the blanket.

Fabricio, the craftsman's son, please take care of this little one. What a beautiful name it seems that I will now have to take care of you little one.

After reciting a high level protection spell, Lily fainted from the consumption of magic that she used just to watch the little baby with dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes before falling into the world of dreams.

LILY LILY WHERE THESE," shouted James Potter from his front door, watching the destruction in his house, ran to the top and found his wife and son Harry asleep in the middle of a destroyed room and a dead body of Britain's most feared dark wizard.

What the hell happened here,' James Potter looked around the room and there was something strange about the body of the dark wizard, there was another child in his wife's arms, his wife was holding him in her arms and seemed not to want to let go.

What happened here," James Potter kept wondering, looking at the destroyed room with a dead body, his son Harry, his wife, and a strange child in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New World to Leave Your Mark

Today was a day of rejoicing for the magic society of Great Britain, the greatest dark wizard in Europe had died and all because of Harry Potter the boy who lived or so it was told in the newspapers and whispered by word of mouth carrying the news that the most powerful dark wizard was dead meanwhile in the valley of godric in the little house of the potter family in one of the rooms little Fabricio would finally have his little eyes.

(Huaaaaa what a good sleep I had not had since I was little, if since I was little when my body did not weigh so much and it seemed that I slept on clouds wait). opening my eyes I only turned to see my extremities and see them shorter than normal.

(WHAT THE HELL IS...).-Huaaaaa wuaaa.-I tried to scream but only cries and babbles came out of my mouth. (Ok well calm down examine your environment and act according to what you observe)

I tried to move but my small joints were only making powerless movements, after what seemed like hours (/ which was only 3 minutes/) I managed to move my body and roll over to get upside down using all my strength I got up enough to see my surroundings.

(Well it looks like some kind of baby's crib which would explain why I have this little body but since I am a baby again the last thing I remember is touching that strange green thread in that dark moor).

I continued to observe my surroundings, I was in a crib in the center of an empty room, the walls seemed to be blue, there was a small closet with white doors, a window that showed a perfect sunny day, the room was completely empty except for the crib in which I had slept.

Suddenly the only brown door of the room opened to let two people in, a man and a woman respectively, the woman was half a height, slim body, red hair apparently natural and beautiful light green eyes, the man who followed her was a little taller than the woman, he had dark hair, a whole mess, he wears glasses and has brown eyes, he carried a little boy, apparently one year old, just like me, green eyes and dark hair, just like his father.

Hello little one, you slept well apparently if you are already completely awake - spoke Lily Potter while she came to me and took me in her arms.

(Well, don't be afraid, it's just 18 years of lost time, nothing to be alarmed about, of course I have to be alarmed about. Well already calm we analyze I returned to be a baby, a strange redhead carries me in his arms, apparently it is not my mother said my new mother then who is my second mother good my first mother in this world aaaah that confused is this)., I choose to only observe that it was doing the woman redhead with me while I was observing it

Wooooah how beautiful you like your mommy right she is beautiful, there is a little thing where you will come out of nowhere just with a name and without any birth registration in the ministry, but don't worry your sexy new mommy will take care of you from now on (she is strange but she is right she is very sexy wait, wait casanova you are a baby and apparently she is your new mommy I already understood subconsciously from my subconscious).

Lily already leaves that baby you do not know who it is, nor what it is," James Potter said as he entered the room carrying a little Harry one year old.

Of course I know who it is, it's my son.

Lily, don't decide things so lightly. We already have Harry, so we should leave him at the orphanage or ask Dumbledore to help us figure out what to do with him.

No James from now on is also my baby along with this little beauty," she said as she stretched Harry's cheeks.

You should rest just yesterday you forced your magic too much to protect Harry and only rested a few hours you survived an avada kedavra from the dark lord you should rest.

I am fine James, you heard the doctor I am perfectly fine it seems like nothing happened (ok let's summarize they don't know me but she accepts me as her son then they talk about magic and strange concepts Hmmm it seems to me these concepts are known avada...avada...I know this is the world of Harry potter great)

If that was strange she said you didn't have any scratches or any magic exhaustion.

I told you, James, I'm fine. Maybe it's because of this beauty," he said as he rubbed his nose in mine.

(Very well let's try to talk as I see I can move my joints well and from the way they treat me I deduce that this ranges from one year to 2, let's try to talk to check but that we could say a simple word but that makes a big impact that will mark this as an important moment here we go)

Heee...Heee. -I was trying to articulate it was difficult to speak in a new body.

Look James is trying to tell us something, tell me little boy do you want to say something to mommy," she said enthusiastically carrying me in front of her face.

Heerr...herrrm. - (it's really complicated but I'm almost in control)

Her brother, herbalist, her. her. what a little thing." said Lily enthusiastically, moving her face closer to mine.

Stop it, honey, they barely babble at this age, you don't have to take it so seriously," he said to Lily.

I know, I just wanted to know if he was a genius like his mommy.

Beautiful," I said as I put a hand on her face (damn it because you say that now I'll look like a good asshole even though it had a big impact).

Huaaa nice, but quiet you still have many years to be able to flirt with little girls," I talk while rubbing her face next to mine.

Cough you should leave him where he was Lily is not your son you don't know what he could do to you - talking James trying to get me away from Lily

Don't worry James, he won't hurt me, he's just a baby and I told you that from now on he's my son and no one will take him away from me.

TIME LAPSE 4 YEARS LATER.

In the valley of Godric it was an excellent day, everything was peaceful until a loud bang in the potter's house surprised everyone in the valley.

Nick Fabricio potter Evans, what the hell did you do now - a beautiful red-haired woman came in screaming while her face seemed to promise a lot of pain.

Relax mother it was all an experiment and I almost managed to do a spell. - I said enthusiastically

Son, you know that children can't cast spells, especially without a wand.

If you can, it's simple, the sun wand...

Shhh, you better come down and have breakfast, because breakfast is ready.

Okay, mother, I'm coming.

As I watched my mother leave my room and go down the stairs I raised my hand and made an effort creating a small blue tornado in my hand that dissipated after a second, well an excellent first attempt, I went down the stairs to see my mother reading a cookbook while she was waving her wand and finishing preparing breakfast.

Good morning - speak up

Good morning," replied Harry and James Potter.

Hera a happy family accepted me and quickly adopted me. They raised me with care and love but always with the rule of not influencing Harry in his training with James, James always told me that Harry would be the most powerful magician in history and that he didn't want me to teach him anything that could harm him so they live on the first floor and I live on the second, well for my best more space for my experiments I was in this world for 4 years and I managed to find out many things like that in this world is the same as the one I came from except that there was magic, the outside world was in the year 1985, my world was in the year 2025 so there was a lot of knowledge to exploit.


End file.
